<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SBSS] Sunset by Gingko_E</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099869">[SBSS] Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E'>Gingko_E</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SBSS] Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape大步朝前走，胆大妄为的猫儿们亦步亦趋跟在后面。<br/>
“我敢打赌你从未这样受小动物欢迎，”Sirius观察着身边人因抿嘴而紧绷的面部肌肉，两个小小的凹陷浮现在颊上，若笑起来，会更深一些，“嗳，走慢些，我得提醒你，我们正在度假，”他弯弯眼睛笑起来，“而不是参加竞走比赛。”<br/>
“该谢谢你提议度假时没有加上这一项吗，Black？”Snape说，他仍旧走得很快，身后的猫儿们喵喵叫，颇有些呼朋引伴的架势，引得路过的猫儿加入，队伍逐渐壮大。<br/>
“Black？”Sirius挑眉重复Snape对他的称呼，弯腰单手从“队列”里抱起一只猫，看样子很想把另一手上拿着的冰淇淋凑过去让它舔一口。<br/>
“Sirius！”Snape停下步子，“放下它，它不能吃那个。”<br/>
“为什么，克鲁克山很喜欢冰淇淋。”Sirius眨眨眼，把手中的小猫儿拿远了点，小家伙正拼命伸长脖子往冰淇淋上凑，猫儿队列也停下来，围成一圈，仰头眼巴巴望着他们。<br/>
“麻瓜猫狸——麻瓜猫咪不可以吃，会拉肚子。”他皱眉夺过Sirius手中的小猫，把它放回地上，小家伙可怜兮兮扒着他的裤脚喵喵叫，“Well，还好我没穿袍子……”<br/>
“会很热，当然了，你不会觉得，但是麻瓜看着你就会很热。”Sirius点头，他舔了口冰淇淋，满足地眯起眼睛。<br/>
“不，会被蹭一袍子猫毛，”Snape瞪着扒拉自己裤脚的小猫，它仍在继续，连带着其他猫儿受到鼓舞，也跃跃欲试，“连猫狸子都知道不要随便靠近巫师——靠近麻瓜也一样，不要随便靠近人类。”<br/>
“希腊的猫儿格外亲人，我以为你在雅典的时候就知道。”Sirius拉着Snape走到一处长椅坐下，他们停下的地方恰恰好有一处花园平台，这再好不过。<br/>
圣托里尼Oia岛，小镇在悬崖上搭建，石头阶梯和路面都打磨得圆润，一圈一圈的道路仿若阿芙罗狄忒挥舞旋转的绸带，道旁是排列整齐小房子，它们通常为蓝白配色，洁白墙体配上天蓝屋顶，令人相信它们就是爱琴海散落的珠贝。也有些房子被漆成奶黄色和藕荷色，又使人怀疑自己正站在巨大的马卡龙托盘中。当风与涛声一同响起，‘甜品托盘’会变幻成一杯完美的特调鸡尾酒。<br/>
镇上时常有花园广场，搭建在平缓的地方，或者教堂前方。他们此刻停留的地方就是无数平台其中之一，Sirius选择了面向爱琴海的长椅，从这里看过去，除却大海，还可以看到下层屋顶，两三只猫儿懒洋洋趴在上面晒太阳。<br/>
“土耳其的猫儿也是这样，”Sirius吃着冰淇淋，之前跟着他们的猫儿散开来，卧在长椅附近，与他们一起远眺海面，“我想，这大概是爱琴海的魔法。”<br/>
“哼。”Snape不以为意地轻哼。<br/>
“你不喜欢？”Sirius眨眨眼。<br/>
“我不喜欢被粘着，尤其是这种软绵绵傻乎乎的生物……”Snape仍皱着眉。<br/>
“你觉得猫傻乎乎？”Sirius惊讶，“你和洛丽丝夫人相处还好吧？”<br/>
“洛丽丝夫人不会粘着我，而且她很聪明。”<br/>
“在扣分方面确实聪明。”<br/>
“这是值得称道的本领，不是吗？”<br/>
“我猜这些小家伙只是饿了。”Sirius撇撇嘴，把最后一点儿甜筒脆皮塞进嘴里，“撒撒娇可以弄到不少好吃的。”<br/>
“……那边有烤鱼，走这个方向，很近。”Snape转身指着广场边的小巷，是他们过来的那条路。<br/>
“我以为你对风景不感兴趣，”Sirius笑了，“总一副漠不关心的样子。”<br/>
“这不算风景，Black。”Snape瞪着他，试图纠正他的错误认知。<br/>
“Black？”褐发男人挑眉，他伸手握住Snape的手，感到对方想抽出手指，他强行分开五指从对方指缝间穿过去，牢牢扣着恋人的手，“你总是改不掉习惯，我以为你知道我们已经是——”<br/>
“我知道！我只是……”不习惯，他敢用Dumbledore所有的胡子打包票，没人能这么快习惯……有人陪伴的感觉。<br/>
就算他们从针锋相对到心意相通，走过太远太远的路，就算他们早知道对方的爱诚如精金，无论如何也不会更改……他还是不习惯，看在Salazar的份儿上，他没办法直白地表达自己的想法，也没办法坦然接受Sirius热烈的表示。他会慌乱，尽管不愿意承认，此刻正在掌心跃动的心跳已经说明一切——Merlin，只是牵手而已……<br/>
“……”Sirius不再说话，他只是静静牵着他。若论紧张，他不比Snape少，掌心杂乱的心跳就是明证，不过……慢慢来吧，他不着急，他们都不着急，安和流淌的时光，每一秒都被爱与喜悦浸透，何必急呢？<br/>
“喵～”最大胆的小猫——之前扒拉Snape裤脚那只——在地上打了个滚儿，软软的身子翻到Snape鞋面上，它仰头，圆圆的、宝石般的眼睛看着牵手的人类，阳光给他们罩上金色薄纱，真好看，好看得像一首曲子，虽然它不知道他们掌心的心跳交织在一起，逐渐与海浪和风声相和，可动物独特的知觉，仍让它捕捉到美妙的协奏。<br/>
“去买鱼，”Snape收紧手指，捏捏Sirius的手，他没看他，远望大海的目光收回来，落在小猫身上，小家伙又翻个身，小爪子抱紧他的脚踝，脑袋在裤子上蹭来蹭去，“要碳烤的。”<br/>
“你和我一起去，Sev？”Sirius用手指敲敲Snape的手背。<br/>
“……”Snape没说话。<br/>
他的耳根一定在泛红，就像草莓汁染就的红晕。Sirius笑眯眯盯着Snape的侧脸，仿佛能穿过他垂帘般的直发，瞧见他耳后的风景。<br/>
“那边人很多，你在这里等我，我会很快回来。”Sirius没再继续‘为难’自己的爱人。<br/>
Sirius回来的时候，不止带着烤鱼。<br/>
他双手捧着装有烤鱼的纸盒，手腕上绑着两根彩绳，一红一绿两只氢气球飘在他脑袋上方。<br/>
“小孩子的幼稚爱好，Sirius。”Snape挑眉看看气球，是相对来说更为透明的红色和绿色，在Oia，所有颜色都可爱温柔，非要做个比喻的话，气球就像洒在蛋糕上的糖粒。<br/>
“嗳，接一下啦，小家伙们饿坏了吧？”Sirius把纸盒递给Snape，后者接过来，放在地上。<br/>
猫儿们偷眼瞧着这边，最大胆的那只依依不舍地放开Snape的裤子，凑到烤鱼边，抖着小胡子。<br/>
“你不好奇我除了买鱼，还做了什么？”Sirius坐回Snape旁边。<br/>
“像三十年前的你一样精心挑选气球？”<br/>
“三十年前我才不能开心地选气球呢。”Sirius撇嘴。<br/>
“那二十多年前，虽然不算‘孩子’，但是你的童年开始太晚，”Snape慢悠悠地说，他停顿一下，嘴角勾起浅浅弧度，“持续又太久。”<br/>
“这是件好事，真希望能把你也拉进‘我的童年’里。”Sirius一边说，一边解下手腕上其中一根气球绳，把绿色的线绕上Snape的手腕。<br/>
“幼稚，我说过很多次了。”Snape指出。嘴上这么说着，他却放任Sirius的动作，任由气球漂浮在自己脑袋上空。<br/>
“猜猜我还做什么了？”Sirius满意地给Snape手腕上的气球绳打好蝴蝶结。<br/>
“喵～”小猫吃饱后，轻巧地跳上长椅，趴在Snape身边。<br/>
“你倒是自来熟，嗯？”Sirius好笑地看着它舔爪子，伸手招呼，“来这边，喵？”<br/>
“喵～”圆滚滚的眼睛眨巴眨巴，小猫挪动身体蹭到Snape身边，靠着他的腿躺下。<br/>
“嗳，怎么这样！”Sirius假装失望。<br/>
“你真无聊，Sirius。”Snape伸手给小猫顺毛，对方发出舒服的呜噜声。<br/>
“下次这样说的时候不要笑。”Sirius笑眯眯，“不过，我喜欢看你笑。”<br/>
“……”绿色气球悄悄抖了下，仿佛谁正在拨弄连接它的绳子。<br/>
“要落日了。”Sirius又牵住Snape的手，两只气球飘在他们上空，彩绳绕在一起。<br/>
“嗯。”严肃的魔药教授应声。<br/>
Oia拥有世界上最美的落日，酒神偏爱这片海，他不吝惜把自己最珍贵的红酒洒下，只为给海天镀上绚烂色彩。<br/>
“我给你寄了明信片，回去就可以收到。”Sirius注视着即将坠海的红日，眼底一片暖暖的光。<br/>
“写的什么？”Snape问。他开始好奇。<br/>
“暂时保密，”Sirius眨眨眼，“以后，每到一个地方，我都会给你寄明信片。”<br/>
“我希望你不是在暗示我，你也想收到明信片？”Snape挑眉，也许是落日足够美好，也许是猫儿软软的毛手感不错，或者是Sirius……他早就能够影响他了，他们互相拉扯着对方，走在交织的新道路上，谁也没把谁拽到自己的世界去，却共同生活在一个独属于他们的，崭新的世界。<br/>
“如果你愿意？”<br/>
“当然，这是作为交换，你知道的。”<br/>
“如果你一定要这么说。”Sirius耸肩。<br/>
他们静静看着落日，直到最后一丝光也消失不见，岛上的灯火亮起来，勾勒出小镇的轮廓。<br/>
“下一个假期我想去土耳其。”Sirius说，“再下一个，想去瑞典，再下一个，想去挪威，再下一个，想去……”<br/>
Snape静静听着他眉飞色舞地列举想去的地方，猫儿不知何时已经睡着，小身子随着平缓的呼吸，在他指腹下起伏。<br/>
“你陪我去。”他终于勉强数完那张数不尽的心愿单，对自己的恋人提出要求。<br/>
“嗯。”Snape点头。<br/>
“好诶！”Sirius开心，他想挥挥手，却忘记手腕上的气球绳，这么久的时间，它早已松脱。<br/>
“啊呀！”褐发男人仰头看着气球飘走，他垂下嘴角，露出一个孩子气的表情。<br/>
“唉。”Snape叹气，他解开自己的气球绳，绿色气球追着红色气球飘飞。<br/>
“Sev，你真好，”Sirius抽出魔杖挥挥，两只气球的绳子紧紧缠绕在一起，打上结，同时，他变出一只梅花爪印印在绿色气球上，又在红色气球上印上一条气鼓鼓的小蛇，“我爱你。”他大声宣布。<br/>
“Sirius！”<br/>
“我爱你，我每天都要说好多遍。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>